


Glasses

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacter: DonnieRelationship: Donnie/readerRequest: can you do a Donnie x reader? The reader was bullied for wearing glasses and thinks Donnie is acting weird to her because of her glasses but it actually because hes really attracted to her? Especially when shes wearing glasses





	Glasses

Donnie closed the door behind him, carful not to slam it and draw attention to himself.   
His hands were shaking slightly and he was sweating as he leaned against the door. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest and he tried to calm it.   
You had come into the lair today, which was normal as you were going to help Donnie with some tech. But Donnie couldn’t find he could be in the same room as you. It was a nasty or vindictive reason. It was just… you.   
You had been wearing black dungaree dress with a pair of crimson tights and crimson top to match. Your hair was up in a messy bun but strands fell down around your face. But it was one thing that broke Donnie.   
You were wearing your glasses.   
it wasn’t often you wore them and Donnie was grateful for that. Not because he didn’t like them. It would be very hypocritical of him to not like glasses considering he could barely see without his. But your were like the cherry on top of a beautiful cake. He thought you were absolutely stunning but, for some reason, when you wore glasses it was like Donnie couldn’t function. His attraction to you grew and he didn’t know how to stop it. He was scared he would act on these urges and let everything slip. He would tell you he had loved you for years, that everything he did was for you, that he would happily protect you for the rest of his life.   
but he didn’t know how you would react.   
He suddenly jumped when he heard a knock at the door, followed by your voice calling his name. Donnies legs nearly gave way but he managed to hold himself up as he turned and opened the door.   
He was surprised when his eyes met yours to see a hint of sadness in them. Your eyes looked slightly bigger behind your glasses, but nothing compared to how his eyes enlarged under in own pair.   
Stepping back, he allowed you to enter the lair with a smile but was surprised when you didn’t return with your own smile. You walked into the centre of the lab but Donnie hung back by the door. He was sure you hadn’t noticed him slip away, but apparently, he was wrong.   
As he closed the door over and took a moment to take a few breaths before could turn to face you.   
‘relax’ he told himself. But before he turned back, you asked a question that seemed to shatter his world.   
“Are you ignoring me because im wearing my glasses?” You asked, your voice shaking slightly.   
Donnie could feel the tension in the door and felt every breath slip out his lungs.   
You had figured it out. You had figured out he loved you and that scared him.   
Donnie ran every moment over the last few days in his mind, trying to figure out where you had figured out his feelings for you, but he couldn’t find any.   
He knew he couldn’t deny it. It was one thing to never confess his feelings, it was another to lie about them. He always told himself if you were to ask, he would be honest with you. Sighing, he pressed his forehead against the door, squeezing his eyes shut as he prepared himself for the rejection.   
“Yes.” He said, just loud enough for you to hear.   
There was a moment of silence as he waited. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears.   
but then he heard a clatter from behind him and a sob.   
Donnie turned around and first searched for the clatter, afraid one of his inventions had fallen over and hurt you. But his eyes fell on your glasses, which were now lying on the floor at your feet. He frowned but another sob drew his attention up and his heart broke in you.   
Your hands were covered your face and you were crying. He could see the tears slipping through your hands and running down your skin.   
“[y/n]?” Donnie asked, timidly. He didn’t know what had caused this sort of reaction in you. You were strong and never let anyone see you cry.   
But Donnie realised he had been blocking the door so it wasn’t like you could just leave.   
“I thought you were different. I thought you wouldn’t care!” You sobbed, more to yourself than to him.   
But when Donnie called out your name again, you jumped and looked up at him. He felt like he could see your heart breaking in your eyes and it killed him.   
“what do you mean?” Donnie asked desperately. He didn’t think him confessing would trigger such a reaction and wanted nothing more than to see you smile again.   
“I mean you’re just like them all! I thought you wouldn’t care that I wore glasses but you cant even stand being around me when I am! I don’t like wearing them! You think I liked being teased and bullied for having to wear those stupid things!” You screamed him and pointed to the glasses on the floor.   
Donnie took a moment to processes what you had said, confused at your outburst.   
You had been bullied for your need for glasses? Donnie had never been teased apart from by his brothers but that was in fun. You were obviously very badly bullied. So much so that even years after leaving school, you were still insecure. And you thought his actions were because of that reason. Well, it was, but not because he didn’t like them. For the exact opposite reason.   
“You’re wrong. I think you’re beautiful.” Donnie whispered, shaking his head. He knew he had to tell you now or never. He wasn’t willing to allow you to feel like the glasses make you look anything less than beautiful. Even though him confessing would destroy your friendship, he wanted you to know how he thought of you.   
You seemed to freeze at him words.   
“What?” You sobbed, shaking your head as if you couldn’t believe what he had said. “You think im beautiful?”  
“breath-takingly so.” Donnie offered you a small but sad smile as he walked closer to, till he was only a few feet away.   
“Why-Why?” You hiccupped, obviously confused. Donnie knew you weren’t asking why he thought you were beautiful. You were asking for an explanation of his actions.   
“sometime, I cant be in the same room as you.” He started, seeing your eyes widen as fresh tears flooded them, but he continued. “Not because of what you’re thinking. I- ive been in love with you for a long time. And sometimes, it breaks my heart. Because I know nothing can ever happen between us. And I accept that. But sometimes, I wonder what it would be like. And sometimes, there are moments when I look at you and feel myself falling in love all over again. With your intelligence. With your humour. With your beauty. With you.” Donnie felt his own tears running down his cheek as he spilled his heart out to you.   
“but why cant you stand when I wear my glasses?” You asked, your own mind spinning by his words. But you saw Donnies cheek glow and he looked away from you for a moment before looking back to you.   
“I-I like them. I think you look amazing in them and I prefer it when you wear them. You’re just so…” Donnie met your gaze as his eyes filled with adoration. He bent down and picked up the glasses before sliding them back onto your face, carefully. Once they were secure, his thumb brushed against your cheek for a moment. “Beautiful.”  
You saw Donnie bite down on his lower lip slightly as hurt flashed in his eyes before his hand left your cheek and he turned to walked away from you.   
“Why… why could nothing ever happen?” You asked, walking as he froze and turned back to face you. You instantly saw why he had turned away as fresh tears wet his cheeks.   
“Turtle, human.” He indicated between the two of you with a small laugh, as if it were obvious.   
You raised a hand and ran it through your hair.   
“I don’t care.” You shook your head slightly as you spoke as if to make sure he understood your words. He blinked at your words, silently asking why. “because I love you too.”  
No one had ever said anything as sweet as he just had to you. And as you looked back over the years, you were surprised you hadn’t noticed his feeling. Or him noticing yours.   
Donnie took a deep breath and stared at you for a moment. He was either waiting to see if this was a joke or wondering what he was going to do next.   
But then he seemed to break and he walked back to you. His walked with a sense of purpose and determination you had never seen in him before. And you liked it.   
As he came closed, he reached out and rested his right hand on your left cheek before bending down to press his lips to yours in a powerful and passionate kiss.   
you instantly returned the kiss, pressing your body against his as you wrapped your arms around him. You needed the contact, the intimacy and passion he was offering.   
Donnie was somewhat taken aback by your willingness to kiss him but he couldn’t control himself when you said you loved him back. He was more than willing to pull away and apologies for his actions but you were silently asking for more. He wrapped his other hand around your waist.  
Pulling back for air, you felt his hand move around to rest on the back of your neck beneath your hair. You were both panting slightly and as you looked at Donnie, you were very aware that this was his first kiss.   
In fact, you would be his first everything. And that excited you.   
“Im sorry for how I acted to you.” Donnie whispered, pulling you a little closer if it were possible.   
“me too. I just assumed it was because of the same reason everyone else teased me.” You looked down, ashamed you were admitting to being bullied. You had never told anyone before.   
“Well, they’re all wrong.” Donnie whispered. And as you looked up into his loving eyes, you honestly felt he was right. How could they be right about you when someone looked at you like you were the most beautiful thing on this planet?   
“Can-can you stay here tonight?” Donnie suddenly asked. He saw your cheek glow bright red and your eyes widen (partly in amusement) as his boldness. “No, no, no. not like that. I just- I think we have a lot to talk about and, honestly, I could stay like this forever.” Donnie quickly corrected himself, making you smile and laugh.   
“Yeah, I can stay. In fact, I don’t think you’ll be getting rid of me anytime soon. Not after a kiss like that.” You giggled, cuddling into his chest as you felt it vibrate slightly with his own chuckle.   
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He pressed a kiss to your head as he held you close.


End file.
